Master Hand
Master Hand (マスターハンド, Masutā Hando) is a hand-like entity who acts as the main recurring boss in the Super Smash Bros. universe. He is the final boss of the 1P Game in Super Smash Bros. and of Classic Mode in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl at the end of the mode. He is only playable in the games through hacking, but in Melee, a glitch exists that makes him playable. Master Hand's corresponding left hand, Crazy Hand, was introduced in Melee. Despite appearing in all three games of the series, considerable mystery surrounds the character, due to a lack of official explanations. The fact that the intro to Super Smash Bros. has Master Hand appearing to set up a stage and the playable characters has caused some to speculate that the world of Smash (and possibly the World of Trophies) are Master Hand's creation. Since he is the leader of the latter, it is quite possible. Also, his Brawl trophy info (shown below) implies that he is not using his full power against the smashers and is merely toying with them for his own enjoyment. History Super Smash Bros. In Super Smash Bros., Master Hand is the final opponent of the 1P Game, acting as a final boss. He resides in the Final Destination. He uses his size and shape to his advantage - he slaps, punches and flicks the player around, but receives no knockback from the players' attacks; all of these trends would be carried over to later games in the series. Master Hand can't be defeated by normal means; instead, he has 300 HP which must be depleted. Once 0 HP is reached, he explodes into the background while the screen fades to white; after the last results screen of the game, which lacks a conventional fanfare from before, a cutscene plays, showing the player's character turning back into their plush doll form, the camera zooming, then a sudden transition to black, punctuated with the sound of a door closing. Master Hand first appears in the opening cinematic. He positions inanimate plush doll versions of two random characters on a table, and after carefully positioning everything around them, he counts to three, snaps his fingers, and changes the table into a stage resembling Peach's Castle; additionally, both of the plush dolls spring to life. Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros. Melee sees Master Hand reprising his role as a boss in the single-player mode - he is the final boss of the 1-player Classic Mode, and has a set HP which must be depleted to win; he does not appear in the Adventure Mode or All-Star Mode, where his role is replaced instead by Giga Bowser and a team of Mr. Game & Watches. He is fought on the Melee version of Final Destination. Defeating Master Hand once again causes the screen to fade to white as he explodes into the background; after the last results screen, the player's character is seen tumbling, then turning into their Trophy state, landing in the Collection room of the game. Master Hand received a multitude of alterations to his overall fighting style when moving on to Melee. His moveset is slightly altered and expanded, he loses the ability to turn around, and his HP is altered based on the difficulty. In addition to this increase in HP, his power increases with each increment in difficulty, with the highest levels giving him a multitude of attacks with OHKO potential. Additionally, instead of appearing as a glove with a "cuff", Master Hand's "wrist" fades into nothingness. The game also introduced Crazy Hand, Master Hand's left-handed partner. When the two are on the field at the same time, they can perform powerful combination attacks. Crazy Hand appears when set conditions are met. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Master Hand reprises his role as the final boss of Classic Mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and once again is fought on Final Destination. His attacks are very similar to that of his Melee form with some changes. The amount of HP he has is still dependent on the difficulty as well. Crazy Hand also returns in Classic Mode, if certain conditions are met. Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary Master Hand also appears in The Subspace Emissary, as the one giving orders to Ganondorf, Bowser and Wario. Soon after a Subspace Bomb is used on King Dedede's castle, Ganondorf receives new orders from Master Hand, which he gets via a TV screen; this leads the player to believe that Master Hand acts as the primary antagonist of the mode. However, when all of the characters arrive in Subspace, Ganondorf reports to Master Hand after betraying Bowser; when Master Hand shows himself, however, Ganondorf learns that he has actually been under the control of Tabuu via the Chains of Light. Ganondorf attacks Tabuu with his Dark Dive as an act of defiance, but is easily knocked back, though his fall causes him to break the Chains of Light that Tabuu had controlled Master Hand with, thus freeing him. Master Hand too attempts to strike Tabuu, but just like Ganondorf, is defeated with little effort. As he is a different kind of being from the playable characters, he does not change into a trophy, and simply lies motionless on the ground when defeated by Tabuu, appearing to bleed from the areas he was previously attached to; his ultimate fate is never shown. Knowing that he would be able to use Master Hand to recruit fighters to aid him in his goals, Tabuu enslaved Master Hand with the Chains of Light some time before the plot of the Subspace Emissary begins. Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Nintendo 64 Debut Category:All Characters Category:Super smash bros characters Category:Villans